


How Galra work

by Cate_K1812



Series: Voltron ever after - a happy future for everyone [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Children, F/F, Fluff, Galra bodys, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pregnancy, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cate_K1812/pseuds/Cate_K1812
Summary: After a Phoeb Krolia and her Blades finally return to the Atlas.Acxa tells Krolia to have 'the talk' with Keith, if she doesn't want to be grandmother soon. While Krolia does 'the talk', Acxa visits her girlfriend Veronica on the ship's bridge.





	How Galra work

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of my (not always) Happy Ever After for the Voltron Cast.   
> Season eight doesn't exist and everything went perfectly after the end of season seven. 
> 
> This is just the first part of many to follow. 
> 
> Point in Time (PiT): two Years after season 7

Krolia was walking down the hall, on her way to her room. Her team of Blades, with Acxa, Ezor and Zethrid, had just returned to the Atlas.

She hadn’t seen Keith yet or any of the other Paladins. As she walked around the corner, she saw Acxa, standing a few feet from an open door.

Krolia greeted the young woman with a nod but as she wanted to pass her, Acxa lifted her leg and blocked the way.

“Acxa?” Krolia asked, “Is there a reason you stop me?”

“Look around the corner, would you?” Acxa said.

A little confused but also curious, Krolia glanced into the room. It was one of the many lounges on the Atlas. This one was empty, except for two people on a couch. It was Lance and Keith, kissing passionately.

Krolia pulled her head back. She smiled and was happy for her son. The boy had made himself crazy about confessing to Lance for months. Seeing them happy like this made her glad.

“Cute.” she said, “So what is about them?”

“You didn’t have the talk with Keith yet.” Acxa stated, “If you don’t want to be grandma this time next ear, you should talk to them.”

Krolia’s face changed. She had totally forgotten about that. She had already done this once 15 years ago, when Acxa had been 14.

“I… I don’t want to do this again.” she growled, “Why don’t you do it? I’m tired.”

“Because I’m not Keith’s mother.” Acxa replied, “You are. His cycle starts in two movements. It’s going to be his first cycle where he is dating someone. It’s your choice.”

Krolia sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

“Fine.” she said, “But you can’t avoid this forever.”

“Of course not. But Keith’s _your_ child.” Acxa said, “Your last child, luckily.” she giggled and passed Krolia, “See you later, mother.”

She started to walk in the direction Krolia had come from and hummed a little melody.

Krolia sighed again, braced herself and walked into the room Keith and Lance were in. She greeted them rather loud and cheerful.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Acxa had stopped in front of the bridge and waited for Veronica’s shift to end. But she became bored quickly and impatient. It was the first time in a phoeb that she was back on the Atlas and she just couldn’t wait to see her girlfriend again. Her impatience finally won over her will and she entered the bridge. Shiro, who stood in the middle of the central command center, turned to the door to see who was coming in.

“Acxa, what a pleasure.” he said and invited her to come to him, “How are you?”

The half-galra walked up to the Captain and greeted him, “I’m fine, thanks for asking. The mission went fine, if you want to know. Planet Pax is almost completely rebuilt at this point. I guess Krolia will finish the report by tomorrow.”

“That is good to know.” Shiro answered, “The Paxians are very valuable members for the coalition and as international peace-holders and ambassadors.“

Acxa had already spaced out, her gaze wandering around the bridge to find Veronica. As her gaze met the one of the beautiful woman with the milk-coffee-brown skin and the dark brown hair, her anticipation picked. Veronica’s ocean-blue eyes shone with her bright smile, until it suddenly vanished and Veronica looked back at her screen.

“I see why you’re here.” Acxa heard Shiro and looked back to him.

“I-I’m sorry.” she said, “I-”

“McClain, quit it for today.” Shiro said in a gently tone.

Veronica turned around and retorted, “But I still have almost ten minutes left.”

“We’ll survive ten minutes without you watching the screens.” he replied, “It’s been a month. Just go.”

Veronica smiled and left her place, “Thanks, Captain. I’m staying longer tomorrow, I promise.”

She walked up to Acxa, grabbed her hand and left the bridge with her. As soon as they were outside Acxa pulled Veronica behind a corner and kissed her. Veronica felt how needy the other woman was, but couldn’t give her what she wanted right now.

When they finally parted, Veronica said, “Let’s go to my room, whatcha say?”

“I’d love to.” Acxa replied.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Veronica and Acxa laid in bed next to each other. Or rather on top of each other. Acxa’s head rested on Veronica’s chest, her left hand gently massaging Veronica’s breast and her shoulder.

Veronica run her fingers through Acxa’s hair time and time again. The Galra felt how Veronica’s fingers run over the places where once her third and fourth horns were.

“Will they ever grow back?” Veronica asked quietly.

“I don’t think so.” Acxa retorted, “Zethrid and Ezor ripped them out almost five years ago and they didn’t grow an inch since.”

“And you’re still spending time with them?” she asked.

“They are my friends.” Acxa said, “We made up our mistakes and we’re on the same side once more.”

Veronica inhaled deep. Her chest lifted and sunk down again, whereupon Acxa pushed herself up on her elbows. For some moments she looked into the beautiful blue eyes of her girlfriend.

“I was thinking…” Veronica said, “I’m going to stop taking the pill.”

“What’s the pill?” Acxa asked.

“My birth control pill.” she explained, “It prevents me from becoming pregnant. Well it would, when I was dating a man. Don’t you have something like a pill?”

“Well yeah…” Acxa said, “I take Prevents during my heat-cycle. This is the only time a Galra can become pregnant.”

“Tell me more.” Veronica asked, “We’re dating for almost two years now and I know so little about you and your body. “

Acxa smiled, sat up and slid back to lean against the headpiece of the bed. She pulled up the blanket to her belly to cover her naked legs.

“You… should keep taking this pill.” she said.

“Why?” Veronica asked and a hint of worry was to hear in her voice, “You don’t want to break up, do you?”

“What? No!” Acxa immediately intervened, “It something else. You see, same sex couples have never been a problem in galran culture.”

“It hasn’t been a problem on earth for at least 100 either.” Veronica said.

“100 is a little less than 10,000 years.” Acxa said, “And it’s understandable if you consider our different biology.”

Veronica sat up and asked, “Biology? Are we so different?”

Acxa smiled and answered, “At least when it’s about procreation. Galra have three chromosomes influencing the sex. Men have two X and one Y and women three X. This X-chromosome allows every Galra, no matter if male or female, to get pregnant.”

“Does that mean… a male Galra can get pregnant during their heat-cycle?” Veronica recapped and Acxa nodded. “When does a heat-cycle first start?”

“Around age 21.” Acxa said.

Suddenly Veronica jumped up and shouted, “I gotta tell Lance! He doesn’t know that yet!”

Acxa threw herself forward and grabbed Veronica, “Stop! Stay! Krolia is talking with Keith probably right now about it all.”

Veronica calmed down a bit and looked down to Acxa, “Why do you want me to keep taking my pill? Can women also impregnate each other?”

“Yes.” Acxa said.

“You don’t want us to have a child?”

“You want to?” Acxa asked.

Veronica laughed and replied, “You know, I had planned to be married at 22, have my first child at latest 25 and have a successful career. And look at me. I have nothing and I’m 26.”

“You have a good career.” said Acxa, “And… you have me.”

“I do.” Veronica said and gently stroke over Acxa’s head, “What about we take the risk from now on?”

Acxa was surprised and sat up. Confused she stared at Veronica, into her ocean-blue eyes.

“A-are you for real?” she asked stunned, “Y-you would do that?”

“Of course. I love you.” replied Veronica, “Even though as far as I understood it, I’m the only one who can become pregnant. But I love you, Acxa and I want to see you happy.”

Acxa moved forward and kissed Veronica again. She pulled her in closer and back down on the bed.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Keith and Lance sat across Krolia. She was calm and relieved. Her son had taken the news about heat-cycles and possible pregnancies very well. Lance on the other hand was a little more shocked.

With an open mouth and wide opened eyes he stared at Keith and shouted, “You can get pregnant!?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Like I said, it's the first part of at least 8 others to come.


End file.
